Seul
by Flojiro
Summary: Pas douée pour les résumés moa! -- One-shot; comment 2 âmes solitaires finissent par se rejoindre... (si vous avez déjà lu, inutile de vous le retaper : j'ai rajouté royalement deux mots sur la fic... ;;;)


Auteur : Flojirô. (anciennement Tsuki... nan : je n'ais pas volé cette fic, j'ai juste changé de pseudo! ^^;;;)

Disclaimer : Bon, ben, à priori, les perso du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas – quoique… une figurine articulée de Legolas, ça compte?? ^^;;; – je me contente, comme tout fanfictionneur qui s'respecte, de les emprunter à leur légitime propriétaire (qui n'a pas fini de se retourner dans sa tombe, le malheureux...) et de les lui rendre pratiquement dans le même état après m'être un peu amusée avec...

Quelques p'tites précisions avant de vous laisser à votre lecture : cette fic est un one-shot qui se passe après la fin du troisième tome du SDA... autrement dit, si les persos sont plutôt ceux du film, l'histoire fait parfois référence à des événements n'ayant pas encore eu lieu dans la trilogie de Peter Jackson – puisque le 3ème volet n'est pas encore sorti au ciné… bientôt bientôt bientôt!!! ^____^ – donc, si vous n'avez pas lu les bouquins, vous risquez de passer à côtés de pas mal de références… Pour ceux qui ont lu le bouquin, un conseil : oubliez la fin de l'appendice sur l'histoire d'Aragorn et d'Arwen…

Autre précision : si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi (homosexualité masculine, pour les non-japonophones) ne lisez pas cette fic ! (quoique, y'a vraiment rien de méchant… mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir…)

Bon, ben, voilà, c'est à peu prés tout, j'crois… bonne lecture !!  ^^

Oups, non c'était pas tout... Un grand merci à Kaena pour sa traduction en elfique !!! ^_______^  (qu'elle m'a envoyé y'a environ un an... dans le genre rapide, Flo se pose là... -_-;;;; )

Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'arrête les commentaires et vous laisse profiter pleinement de ma merveilleuse fic !!

Hein ?? Modes...quoi ??  ^_~

SEUL

C'est fini.

 Aujourd'hui le dernier navire elfique a quitté les havres.    

 Ses voiles immaculées claquaient joyeusement au vent, en contrepoint à la mélopée nostalgique entonnée par l'équipage. Ils étaient les derniers, ceux qui avaient eu le plus de mal à quitter ces terres. Ils chantaient les forêts de ce monde, ses collines et ses prairies, ils chantaient les montagnes se découpant au soleil couchant et le chant des oiseaux saluant l'aurore. Ils chantaient tout ce qu'ils quittaient pour jamais. 

Au-dessus des gréements tournoyaient des mouettes, leurs cris sanglotant raisonnant dans les airs comme une supplique : "Revenez! Revenez!". Mais le fier vaisseau et ses mélancoliques occupants ne se laissèrent pas détourner. Leurs cœurs répondaient à l'appel sauvage du vaste océan et à celui plus profond, plus impératif, plus inéluctable des terres au-delà. 

_Comme la nef poursuivait son chemin, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un sillage d'écume et de souvenirs, le chant des mouettes sembla changer de sens, comme si la Terre du Milieu toute entière se résignait à cette fin – ou à ce commencement : "Adieu! Adieu! Adieu!"_

_Le dernier navire elfique a quitté les havres …et je l'ai regardé partir. Mon âme pleurait à l'unisson des oiseaux marins, brûlant de s'envoler comme eux, de chevaucher ce vent implacable et suivre, encore quelques temps, la course du fin voilier qui emmenait loin de cette terre les derniers représentant de mon espèce._

_Longtemps après qu'il ait disparu, je continuais à fixer la mer. Elle continue de m'attirer, comme elle a toujours attiré tous ceux de ma race. Elle scintille, danse ; elle me nargue, m'appelle. Oui toujours, en moi comme en tous les miens, a été présent l'appel de la mer. Pourtant, je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, le dernier navire, et je suis resté face à l'océan. _

_Je n'ai pas pu partir. J'ai toujours su que je ne le pourrais pas. Ici est ma place, pas au-delà des mers. Mon peuple n'appartient pas à la Terre du Milieu. Moi si. Une force étrange me lie à ce monde ... Mirkwood, la forêt Noire, elle fait partie de moi, comme je fais partie d'elle. Je suis son prince. Un prince sans couronne. Un prince sans peuple. _

_J'ai regardé le dernier navire elfique disparaître à l'horizon._

_Je suis le dernier._

_Je suis seul.  _

          **********************

Je suis seul.

Cette phrase tournoyait dans l'esprit d'Aragorn en un écho infini. Ces mots lui semblaient envahir la vaste salle du trône de Minas Tirith - vide, à cette heure tardive, de son flot habituel de courtisans, gardes, valets et autres diplomates - rebondissant sur les vieilles pierres, rendant, l'espace d'un instant, leurs voix aux rois des temps anciens, qui posaient sur leur descendant leurs vides regards de pierre. L'héritier d'Isildur secoua la tête, tentant vainement de chasser de son esprit cette complainte lancinante. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur le siége vide, à côté du sien. Sa main effleura le trône de pierre, froid depuis tant d'années, et ses lèvres bougèrent en silence : _Je suis seul_. 

Se renfonçant dans son inconfortable fauteuil, il ferma les yeux, las soudain de la vision de cette sombre salle. L'assaillirent alors les images de son rêve, comme si elles attendaient, tapies dans un recoin de son âme, le premier instant de relâchement. 

Un navire s'éloignant de la côte, fin et racé, aux voiles étincelantes – un navire elfique. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, les vaisseaux en partance hantaient ses rêves depuis le départ d'Arwen. Depuis que, malgré ses serments, l'Appel avait pris le pas sur l'amour, dans le cœur de son Etoile du soir. 

Mais cette nuit, le rêve avait été différent. Il avait commencé comme tout les autres, son corps onirique survolant le navire, le suivant de haut, tourbillonnant au-dessus des haubans au gré du vent marin ; puis le navire, inexorablement, prenait de la vitesse, s'éloignait peu à peu alors qu'il tentait, vainement, de rester à sa hauteur, de le rattraper ; enfin, il disparaissait sur l'horizon. Le roi du Gondor alors s'éveillait, avec au cœur une amertume mêlée de tristesse et d'impuissance. Mais, cette nuit là, le rêve avait continué... 

Se détournant de l'océan désormais vide, son regard était revenu en arrière, vers les falaises déchiquetées qui entouraient les havres. Là, au plus haut des rochers battus par les embruns, une silhouettes se dressait. Il se dirigea vers elle, un vent violent l'entraînant en avant - à moins que ce ne soient les falaises elles-même qui s'élançaient vers lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il fût soudain à quelques mètres de l'intrus, le survolant comme, quelques instants auparavant, il survolait le navire. Il se tenait debout, dans une attitude de contemplation, les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettés par le vent. Ses yeux d'un bleu saphir, fixés sur l'océan, reflétaient une tristesse insondable et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Ses lèvres fines formaient sans cesse les même mots : "Ernye nà" - je suis seul.

Aragorn rouvrit lentement les yeux, la vaste salle familière réapparut, flou et embrumée dans la lueur des torches. Il se passa la main sur le visage et s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. 

"Legolas…" murmura-t-il tendrement, comme si l'elfe se trouvait encore en face de lui. Il ressentait une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter, de faire disparaître cette tristesse si immense qui embrumait son regard clair, cette tristesse sans âge, tellement peu à sa place sur ce visage de jeune garçon.

Poussant un profond soupir, le souverain de l'Ouest secoua tristement la tête ce rêve n'avait fait qu'exacerber le chagrin que lui causait l'absence de l'elfe blond. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait vu, depuis la fin de la guerre de l'Anneau en fait. Tous les autres étaient revenu le voir au moins une fois le nain Gimli, ainsi que les hobbits et il avait vu Gandalf avant son départ … mais Legolas n'était jamais revenu. Et il était parti, à présent, comme tous les autres, parti, comme son Etoile.

"Ernye nà." murmura t'il en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

_Je suis seul._   

          **********************

"Legolas Vertefeuille, longtemps sous l'arbre dans la joie tu vécu. Prends garde à la Mer! Lorsque tu entendras le cri de la mouette sur le rivage, ton cœur plus jamais dans la forêt ne se reposera."

_Funestes avaient été les paroles de la Dame de Lorien. J'ai cru alors qu'elle me parlait de ma fin; nous vivions une époque ténébreuse et chacun de nous savait que nos vies valaient moins que l'enjeu de notre lutte. Je ne souhaitais pas mourir. Pourtant, lorsque pour la première fois je perçus le cri sanglotant de l'oiseau … oui, alors j'ai espéré avoir vu juste, j'ai espéré … mais j'avais eu tort, et je le savais. _

_Et quand nous pénétrâmes dans Minas Tirith, après en avoir brisé le siège; quand je me rendis compte que j'avais survécu à l'appel des mouettes … Gimli pensa alors que la perte de tant de vies et l'inquiétude pour nos compagnons blessés – ainsi que pour ceux vers qui tous nos espoirs se tournaient – étaient causes de ma tristesse. _

_"Vous autres, elfes, avaient tendance à tout tourner au tragique !!"  _

_Oh, ami nain, comme j'aurais aimé que tu ais raison... Je ne t'ai pas contredit, ni n'ai défendu mon peuple ou jeté de pique sur le tien. Cela t'a inquiété, je l'ai bien vu; je commençais à bien te connaître et étais depuis longtemps revenu sur mon opinion quant à l'insensibilité naine._

_Oui, pour une fois, j'aurais aimé de tout cœur pouvoir te donner raison ! Parce que je savais… je comprenais enfin le message de la Dame et c'est pour cela que mon âme pleurait. _

_Non, plus jamais, en nul lieu, mon cœur ne se reposerait… _

          **********************

Debout sur le chemin de ronde de sa citadelle, Aragorn regardait s'éloigner le cavalier qu'il venait de dépêcher vers les étendues sauvages des frontières de l'Ouest. Ce message, cette décision qu'il hésitait à prendre depuis si longtemps, galopait à présent vers son destinataire et les mots qu'il y avait tracés emplissaient son esprit…

"A Eldarion, mon très cher fils.

Longtemps, je le sais, tu m'en as voulu de ne pas te confier de tâches à la hauteur de tes ambitions – de ton rang… A présent, je l'espère, tu comprends et approuves mes décisions. J'ai fait de toi un modeste soldat parmi tant d'autres, toi, le fils du roi, Prince du Gondor! Des années, tu as vécu l'existence des gardes de la cité, sans t'en plaindre, toutefois, mais me suppliant d'enfin reconnaître ta valeur et t'employer à tes justes mérites… lieutenant dans une compagnie mobile de garde-frontières n'était sans doute pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais… Ton regard blessé lors de ton départ, il y a tant de mois, m'a fait souffrir plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu doutais de moi, de mon amour… mais je ne pouvais te révéler ce que ces lignes te dévoilent aujourd'hui – ce que tu as peut-être déjà réalisé de ton propre chef. Je souhaitais qu'avant de monter sur le trône, tu connaisse la vie de tes sujets ; que tu sois confronté à la faim, au froid, à la peur ; que tu apprennes que la sagesse, la force, le courage ne sont pas l'apanage des fils de roi. Les rapports qui me sont parvenus ont comblés mon cœur de père, m'apprenant que tu te comportais en tout comme un homme de bien, respectant tes supérieurs malgré ta lignée, affrontant chaque épreuve avec courage, acceptant sans te plaindre les dures conditions de la vie d'éclaireur. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils, bien plus que ces mots ne peuvent l'exprimer.

J'ai connu, tu le sais, de longues années cette vie d'errance que je t'ai imposé. Longtemps, je ne fus que Grand Pas le rôdeur, mon héritage inconnu de tous, avant de monter sur le haut trône du Gondor, après la Guerre de l'Anneau. Le pays était alors en crise et noires furent les années suivant ces terribles événements ; cependant, aujourd'hui, la prospérité règne de nouveau sur la terre de nos aïeux et gérer le royaume n'est plus la tâche ingrate qu'elle fût durant les premières années de mon règne. Peut-être est-ce cette absence de réelles difficultés, moi qui, toute ma vie, n'ai connu que le combat? Toujours est-il que le Rôdeur, en moi, s'éveille chaque jour un peu plus, avide de parcourir de nouveau les terres reculées. Oui, fils, l'appel du Vagabond retentit de plus en plus fort sous le verni du Souverain… voilà pourquoi je te demande de revenir : tu es à présent un homme, il te faut apprendre à devenir un roi. Le pays est en paix et de nombreux hommes de confiance siègent aux postes de conseillers ; ton ardeur et ton courage feront le reste. Reviens aujourd'hui vers la cité de tes pères ; ton royaume t'attend."    

Quittant la route, sur laquelle le coursier avait depuis longtemps disparu, le regard d'Aragorn parcourut le vaste paysage qui s'étendait au-delà des murailles. La ligne scintillante de l'Anduin bordant les vastes plaines verdoyantes du Rohan, et là-bas, au loin, la tâche sombre et inquiétante de la forêt des Ents… [1]  

          **********************

_La forêt de Fangorn me semble moins attirante, moins mystérieuse que dans mes souvenirs. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'absence, à mes côtés, d'un certain nain bougon et râleur, se demandant à longueur de temps comment il avait bien pu laisser ce "satané elfe" l'entraîner dans cette galère… _

_Ou peut-être étais-ce autre chose…_

Ton cœur plus jamais dans la forêt ne se reposera.

_Fangorn__, le gardien de la forêt, que les hommes nomment Sylvebarbe, se montra ravit de ma venue, persuadé qu'il était de ne plus jamais revoir un seul elfe sur ces rivages. _

_"Hum, houm, voici qui est pour le moins inattendu. Peu de nouvelles franchissent les lisières de Fangorn, car peu de mortels s'y aventure… néanmoins, le départ des derniers enfants des elfes a été pleuré par nombre de créatures de la terre et du ciel. Ainsi, leur tristesse était veine : il resterait encore des enfants des étoiles marchant sous nos cieux?!" [2]_

_Je me contentais de hocher doucement la tête à ces paroles… Le vieil Ent compris…les siens avaient-ils jamais pu quitter leur forêt, malgré leur désir de vivre auprès des Ent-femmes ? _

_Je lu, dans les puits profonds de ses yeux, une lueur de compassion – de pitié ? – lorsqu'il m'assura que, toujours, je serai le bienvenu sur ses domaines…_

_Oui, Aîné, tu as devant toi une créature plus solitaire qu'aucun membre de ton peuple ne le sera jamais._

_Je passais de nombreux jours dans les profondeur de cette forêt sans âge fréquemment, mes pas me menaient vers sa frontière Est… mais toujours, je me refusais à la franchir. Longtemps, mon regard restait fixé sur cette étincelle mouvante, lointain reflet de la Soleil [3] sur la pierre blanche, avant que je ne m'en détourne lentement, la peur prenant toujours le pas sur le désir. La peur…peur d'être rejeté, de perdre ce dernier espoir, cette dernière étoile éclairant encore faiblement les ténèbres de mon cœur…_

_La peur d'être définitivement seul…_

          **********************

Tous, à la cité blanche, connaissaient l'histoire de la "table des Vagabonds", dressée à l'écart des autres, dans la vaste salle de banquet de la citadelle, et où pouvait s'installer à tout heure, sans questions d'aucune sorte, tout voyageur qui le désirait. Jeune fugueur en quête d'aventure, vieux mendiant dépenaillé, mercenaire sans contrat… nul n'était rejeté. Et la salle commune prenait parfois, lorsque l'hiver rendait les nuits à la belle étoile rien moins qu'attrayantes, des allures d'auberge plus ou moins bien fréquentée… 

On murmurait que, parfois, un étrange personnage, son visage dissimulé dans l'ombre de la capuche d'une vieille cape élimée, s'asseyait à cette table, sans un mot, et écoutait les récits et nouvelles qu'échangeaient entre eux les voyageurs.

Ce soir-là, Grand-pas s'assit à la table des Vagabonds. Il posa ses pieds, chaussés de bottes ayant connus plus souvent les Terres Sauvages que les services d'un cordonnier, sur le banc, face à lui et alluma avec délice sa vieille pipe de voyage. S'entourant d'un nuage de fumée odorante, il se laissa doucement porter par le brouhaha des conversations qui s'élevait tout autour de lui. Des histoires de terres lointaines, de landes inexplorées, de montagnes inaccessibles et de forêts sombres… 

Ses yeux parcouraient au hasard les visages disparates, vétérans balafrés ou jeunes chiens fous au regard enflammé, lorsqu'ils tombèrent soudain sur un personnage silencieux, au visage entièrement caché dans l'ombre d'un chapeau à large bord, comme en portaient parfois les gardiens de troupeau du Rohan. Quelque chose, dans son allure, dans son attitude, intriguait le rôdeur il paraissait différent, lointain… Aragorn résista à la soudaine impulsion de se lever pour lui arracher son couvre-chef chacun, ici, avait droit au secret, à l'incognito… et il était le premier à profiter de cette règle! 

Il lui sembla que l'étranger regardait dans sa direction et il détourna les yeux, souhaitant que l'autre ne se soit pas aperçu de la curiosité dont il avait fait l'objet. Mal à l'aise face à ses propres réactions et au trouble que lui inspirait l'inconnu, le roi se leva lentement de sa place et quitta la salle en silence, ombre furtive en sa propre demeure…

La citadelle était depuis longtemps tombée dans le silence. 

Comme souvent lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, Aragorn se trouvait dans la vaste salle d'audience. Assis sur les marches de pierre, son dos appuyé au haut trône, symbole de sa charge, il était toujours vêtu de ses habits de voyages et tenait entre ses dents sa pipe, depuis longtemps froide. Soudain, il lui sembla percevoir un léger déplacement à l'endroit de la porte, qu'il avait laissé entrouverte sur le grand hall silencieux. Se redressant lentement, tous ses sens de chasseur aux aguets, il scruta les ténèbres, par delà le halot de l'unique torche qui brûlait derrière lui. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, une ombre se mouvoir à la limite de son champ de vision. Portant la main à l'épée qui ne quittait jamais son côté, il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore du sol de pierre et éleva dans l'obscurité une voix où se mêlait colère et excitation : "Qui va-là ?!" 

Le bras qui tenait Anduril trembla d'anticipation, de désir contenu, alors qu'Aragorn attendait, espérant presque n'obtenir, pour toute réponse, qu'un assaut sauvage, un combat comme il n'en avait plus mené depuis si longtemps, une lutte acharnée qui ferait à nouveau courir son sang dans ses veines et battre son cœur au rythme du tintement des armes. Dans cette attente fiévreuse, il se sentit soudain renaître à la vie, à sa vie…

Mais la réponse ne fut pas celle qu'il escomptait… lentement, émergeant peu à peu dans le cercle de lumière, ses jambes fines gainées dans un pantalon noir sur lequel tombait une courte tunique d'un gris foncé, son visage toujours dissimulé par l'ombre projetée par les larges bords de son chapeau, s'avança l'étranger qui l'avait tant intrigué quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'immobilisa sitôt qu'il eut franchit la limite de l'obscurité, le corps tendu, semblant étrangement sur le point de prendre la fuite… 

Aragorn remit lentement son épée au fourreau et fit un pas hésitant en direction de l'inconnu. Il sentait battre son cœur, plus fort encore que quelques secondes auparavant, alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir livrer bataille… incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien autant l'émouvoir, si ce n'était l'ambiance étrange de cette pièce sombre et silencieuse, il fit un nouveau pas, puis un autre, parcourant la faible distance qui les séparaient encore. 

L'autre resta parfaitement immobile tandis que le roi du Gondor levait lentement le bras et repoussait dans son dos le chapeau qui dissimulait ses traits…

Le cœur d'Aragorn manqua un battement lorsqu'une cascade de cheveux blonds s'écoula librement et que deux perles cobalt accrochèrent son regard… Un murmure rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres : "Legolas…"

L'elfe ne fit pas le moindre mouvement à l'énoncé de son nom, se contentant de fixer l'humain de ses magnifiques yeux saphir ; ces yeux dans lesquels le rôdeur voyait palpiter une peur contenue. Mais surtout, il y lut une interrogation muette, presque une supplique… Doucement, il redescendit sa main, caressant tendrement les cheveux d'or, suivant les courbes du visage fin de l'elfe. Celui-ci prit une inspiration saccadée et, dans son regard, un espoir soudain sembla le disputer à la peur… 

Face à ce regard, Aragorn comprit… il comprit ce que, jusqu'alors, la présence d'Arwen, aussi bien à ses côtés que dans son esprit, l'avait empêché de voir. Il lut, dans le regard de l'elfe, le reflet d'un désir qu'il découvrait soudain lui-même abriter… Et face à la peur, au doute qui obscurcissait les yeux bleus rivés dans les siens, le rôdeur décida de laisser parler ce désir… sa main toujours posée sur la joue de l'elfe, il l'attira doucement vers lui et posa tendrement sa bouche sur la sienne.        

Il sentit l'elfe répondre timidement à son baiser. 

Un goût légèrement salé imprégna ses lèvres juste avant que Legolas ne mette fin à leur étreinte et n'enfouisse son visage dans son cou, son corps tremblant se pressant contre le sien. 

"Es…Estel…" murmura l'elfe entre deux sanglots, tandis que le rôdeur refermait sur lui une étreinte protectrice. [4]

          **********************

_Tu te trompais, Dame de Lorien._

_Au-dessus de moi bruisse doucement le feuillage des grands arbres de Mirkwood._

_Un souffle paisible caresse ma joue. Adossé à un tronc, sa tête reposant doucement sur mon épaule, il dort, à la façon des mortels, ses bras enserrant ma poitrine, comme pour me retenir, ou me protéger… moi qui ai quelques centaines d'années de plus que lui !! Souriant doucement, je me laisse aller contre lui, ma tête s'appuyant sur son épaule tandis que la sienne viens se loger contre mon cou un léger soupir m'échappe alors que je lève le regard vers les étoiles._

Ton cœur plus jamais dans la forêt ne se reposera.

_Tu avais tort, Dame de Lorien… _

                                                             FIN.

[1] Bon, d'après la carte de la Terre du milieu accrochée au mur, on ne doit, techniquement, pas apercevoir Fangorn, non plus qu'une bonne partie des plaines du Rohan, depuis Minas Tirith... mais bon, c'est juste pour faire un lien avec le paragraphe suivant... soyez indulgents !!  é_è

[2] Cherchez pas : "enfants des étoiles", c'est nulle part dans le bouquin. J'trouvais juste que ça sonnait bien…

[3] Nan, c'est pas une faute de frappe : pour les elfes, Soleil est un mot féminin!

[4] Estel, c'est le nom qu'Elrond a donné à Aragorn lorsqu'il l'a recueilli, à la mort de sa mère, afin de dissimuler sa véritable origine et éviter ainsi que des êtres malintentionnés ne s'en prennent à l'héritier d'Isildur, alors enfant. 

Estel signifie "espoir" en elfique. 

Ceux qui avaient déjà lu ont le droit de remettre une review... Pour les autres elle est obligatoire!! Sisi, discutez pas, allez hop, on reviewe!! ^^ __

  


End file.
